


Ringside Seat

by tsumego



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ultimate Fighting Championship AU, mentions of blood/violence, really it's just porn that happens to be in an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumego/pseuds/tsumego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning their special exhibition 2v2 fight versus two pests from his past was everything Nicky wanted and everything Alex wanted for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringside Seat

Alex crowds up against Nicky’s back, hurrying him along into the relative privacy of their locker room, away from the screaming of the ring that is still chanting their names. Nicky lets him, since he’s just as eager to get behind closed doors. The minute the fight ended, Alex’s eyes were nothing but hungry, like he wanted to eat Nicky alive. It may have been billed as a two-on-two fight, but this fight was all Nicky’s. Alex had been there to keep it even and witness from better-than-front-row seats Nicky beating the crap out of two guys who so rightfully deserved it. Alex has never hid that he finds Nicky’s work in the ring a turn on, but tonight had been electrifying.

Nicky knows what he looks like, skin slick with sweat, fresh bruises already blooming and blood still flowing in an insistent trickle from the cut on his forehead. Fucking head wounds. Even through his exhaustion of engineering not one but two tap-outs, he revels in the bone-deep satisfaction of victory. For the first time ever, Nicky isn’t a tightly-wound tension spring on the verge of snapping. He perfectly inhabits the moment, his body, and his space in the world. He never planned to fight in the UFC or get involved with a fighter, but now he’s done both and they were so very worth it.

The minute the door shuts behind them, Alex crowds Nicky up against the wall and shoves a hand down his shorts, utterly certain of his welcome as he grips Nicky’s ass. Alex’s cock is hard against his hip, had to have been hard the entire walk back. Might even have been hard in his trunks as the winner was announced, obvious and unashamed before the watching crowd of fans. 

Nicky can feel himself grinning, knows his teeth are bright with his own blood. Alex leans up to lick it off briefly, and then presses deeper so that Nicky catches the bright taste of iron from his tongue. Floating high on adrenaline and the post-bout triumph, Nicky catches Alex's lip, nips just a bit. The punched-out gasp Alex makes settles smug and hot in his chest. Everything about Alex’s movements are frantic and desperate, as he moves, moves, moves. His hands twitch and roam, everywhere they touch a deliciously rough clutch grounding Nicky where he feels like he’d almost drift away without it. 

Alex breaks away briefly and breathlessly gasps out, ”When you did the leg lock. Your footwork is always so. Your fists. The look on his face _, Nicky._ ”

Nicky only catches a glimpse of Alex’s expression before it’s buried into his neck but what he saw - it was wild, open, _worshipful._ The hectic flush on his cheeks is familiar - Alex is already on edge. He’s getting off on Nicky’s fight without needing anything more from Nicky than his presence. 

Alex nudges at him and Nicky allows himself to be moved, just for now. He’s still winded from the fight, and Alex has never made what they are into a powergame. Nicky doesn't even feel the bruises coming up on his skin from the fight. He barely notices the ones Alex is adding, not the pain of them at least, just presses up into the heat of Alex’s mouth and throws an arm around Alex's shoulders, just holding on. He can let Alex take his weight and take charge in the moment. It's worked out pretty well for him so far and he’s not really up to contributing much at the moment. 

For his part, Alex seems pretty happy rubbing himself off, his breath panting quicker and quicker. Nicky feels him catch, exhale, and slump and knows that Alex has come. He spares a brief thought to wonder if Alex even managed to gets his shorts down at all. 

Nicky really isn't up to noticing the details at this point and it’s not like Alex lets up at all either, barely pauses his restless movement, nuzzling at Nicky's chest, hands roaming over his arms, not petting, just grasping at the muscles, heavy and present, slipping occasionally on the sweat as his hands go lower. Alex's body follows his hands, slowly folding down to to the ground in a graceful mimicry of a fall in slow-motion. Alex's perfect control over every leg and abdominal muscle contrasts gorgeously with his voice still muttering frantically, hands shaking from desire. Alex settles on his knees between Nicky's spread thighs and the wet breaths shuddered out against Nicky's stomach, mouthing at his hip, teeth catching indiscriminately at skin and muscle all serve to wind the knot in his gut tighter.

Alex reaches for the fists Nicky has clenched at his side and pulls Nicky's hands to the front and starts mouthing at his knuckles. Alex gently laves over the split knuckles, drags his lips across Nicky's opening palms, stubble making Nicky's fingers twitch. As Alex lavishes attention on Nicky's hands, Nicky starts feeling more urgent, the last of the post-fight lassitude dissipated by the burn of arousal.

Nicky lightly hooks his fingers inside Alex's mouth, whose closed eyes slide open, attention refocusing on Nicky beyond base sensation. Nicky draws him up and in using the lightest of pressure and Alex goes easily. He leans into the pull, slips his mouth over the head and down the side of Nicky's cock, mouthing over it messily in his eagerness. Nicky watches, sees Alex drop a hand to his own cock, hard again. Alex braces himself on Nicky's hip with the other hand and gives himself up to Nicky's guiding grip.

Nicky touches the hinge of Alex's jaw, presses gently and Alex drops his mouth to gape open, panting. Alex waits for the light tug and takes Nicky into his mouth, drops his head until Nicky tightens his grip in the back of his hair. They move like that, a push and pull. The pair of them- Alex barely slowed from his frantic pace, his eyes slipped shut and trying to choke himself and Nicky, setting a languorous pace until he's shaking from it, totally supported by the wall, Alex's hand keeping him pinned. 

Nicky lets himself come with a gasp, and his body curls down. He slips his hand down to curve around the column of Alex's neck. Alex pushes into the hand, choking himself a little, keeps pushing forward as he stands, shifting so his whole body is pinning Nicky to the wall.

Nicky can't tell if it's the weight of Alex against him making his breath come short, can't tell if it's just having Alex this close, if maybe Alex's presence is sucking up all the air around them. Flames need oxygen to burn so bright.

Alex wraps himself around Nicky, face buried in the curve of his neck. He's traded muttering highlights of the fight for a repeated chant of "Nicky. Nicky. Fuck, Nicky", far beyond the point of coherence. Nicky's hand slides to the back of Alex's neck, holding Alex there or holding himself up he doesn't know.

He can't wrangle his tongue to speech, can't do more than pant out unsteady breaths against Alex's ear. He feels exhaustion setting in again, knows that he can only last so much longer. 

He pushes Alex back slightly and drags his knuckle in a line from Alex's hip upwards, leaving a trail of mixed spit and blood in its wake. He runs his thumbnail over one of Alex's nipples, ducking to bite the the other simultaneously. Alex tosses his head back and comes with a bellow.

Nicky sags back against the wall, smug and satisfied. He rubs a thumb over his lip, licks at the trail of blood it leaves behind. Even with eyes hazy with climax, Alex still tracks the movement of Nicky's tongue as it plays along his bottom lip. 

Eventually gravity and exhaustion take their course, and the two slide down together to sit on the floor. In a moment, they’ll start to put themselves together, go out and drink with their team and celebrate with good drinks and better company. He’s made a life for himself and he’s earned this night with hard work and he gets to have this. Tonight he’ll go home with Alex, put ice on everything, and they’ll collapse into their bed. It's nothing he'd dreamed for himself, but right now this, here, is everything he wants to have.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a quick experiment in pushing my boundaries by writing a PWP, just to see if I could. It is also part of a wholly-unwritten larger 'verse, although I do hope it successfully stands alone.
> 
> I make no promises about writing more, but if you're lost or curious, you are more than welcome to ask in comments or on [my tumblr](http://tsumeghost.tumblr.com/), since I tend to write by talking at people.


End file.
